Tears of the opposite Devil
by Chan-Ban
Summary: Dante made a promise long ago to a girl he once loved. Now, It's years upon years later, and she's come for revenge for him leaving her waiting. What will happen when These two meet?


Sarah-Chan: 'ALLO!^_^ Dante: Oh gos she's loose o_O Sarah-Chan: *hits Dante with a white mage style hammer* QUIET YOU! Before I steal your demon soul o_O.... Dante: *bow* Sarah-Chan: *Sits in a big comfy red chair while Dante sits on a cardboard box* Well, This story, I got when I beat DMC 2...I've yet to beat one though. SCREW YOU PHANTOM O_o!!! I hope you enjoy it minna-san! R&R if you don't mind!  
  
Prologue  
  
A young girl in a British cut satin dress sat in a muddy street sobbing, her eyes in her palms. She looked no older than six years of age. She muttered as tremors shook her small body and she gasped for air. Her hair, as white and pure as fresh fallen snow, fell about her. She opened up her hungry, orange eyes and looked up at the rain clouds overhead. She blinked then the terrible sobs choked her throat and she resumed her sorrow. A boy of about seven watched her in the shadows. His ice blue eyes, unblinking, focused on her and only her. He stepped out from his hiding place and walked over to her. His hair, also a pure white, fell across his eyes as he bent down to get a look at the girl. She didn't acknowledge him. The boy put his hand on her shoulder.  
"Why are you crying?" He asked quietly. The girl looked up. Tears still left their stain on her young face as she watched this boy who'd come to see of her well-being. She sniffed.  
"My Mommy's leaving and I'm never going to see her again," She cried. She sniffed again. The boy felt a great weight in his heart.  
"It's okay. The same thing's happening with my Daddy," He offered as a comfort. The girl blinked and sniffed again.  
"Your Daddy?" She asked in astonishment. The boy shook his head. They stared at each other for a long time, not feeling so alone anymore. The girl gave a shaky smile to her new companion.  
"I'm Saesai. Who are you?" She asked. The boy blinked and relaxed.  
"I'm Dante! It's nice to meet you Saesai," He said jubilantly. The two snow-haired children smiled at each other. Both of them looked up as the sun came out from behind a cloud.  
"I think that's a good omen," Saesai said. Dante smiled at her and nodded his head. Both of them broke into fits of giggles and stared up at the sky.  
  
* * * *  
  
A zephyr blew through a field of yellow, red, pink and violet flowers under a cerulean sky with cotton candy clouds lazing about. All was quiet and peaceful, as if the world was in profound meditation. The laughter of adolescence broke the silence as a teenage boy chased a girl of his age through the plateau. Both of them had stunning white hair and peculiar eyes. The girl, dressed in a yellow cotton dress turned around and taunted the boy, turning on heel and running quickly again. A few minutes passed and the boy stood baffled in the field, unable to find his friend. He scratched his head and put his free hand on his hip.  
"Saesai! Where are you!?" He called. Saesai, well hidden by the tall grass, giggled at her friend's disorder. She called out, "Why don't you come find me Dante?" Saesai suddenly felt herself get lifted up from behind. Dante laughed triumphantly as he held Saesai up in the air. He set her down but still kept his arms around Saesai's waist. They both looked at each other and Saesai grinned.  
"You got me," She whispered. She glanced up and smiled at him. She soon burst into fits of laughter at the site of Dante's face. Dante blinked a few times and looked at Saesai.  
"What is it?" He questioned. Saesai giggled at Dante.  
"You got the funniest look on your face," She said through hysterics of laughter. Dante looked at the girl in his arms and blinked. She was really beautiful when she was smiling, and laughing; when she was happy. Dante put his finger under her chin and made her look him in the eyes. She still smiled widely.  
"What is it Dante?" She asked. Dante smiled warmly at her.  
"This may sound strange because I'm your friend and I'm of the opposite gender but.you're very beautiful when you smile," he said. Saesai's smile faded and she blushed slightly. It was now Dante's turn to laugh. Saesai blinked.  
"What?" She asked.  
"You're blushing! You're the one who looks funny now," Dante said, a mischievous gleam in his eye. Saesai smiled and slapped his arm slightly.  
"Don't be mean Dante! Please!!!" She said.  
  
* * * *  
  
A girl with her head bowed low sat at a table. In the dim candlelight her tears gleamed brightly. Her post-adolescence face was turned downwards. She sniffed. Why wouldn't her best friend speak to her? She couldn't think of anything she'd done wrong to him. She looked up at her father who was discussing the neighborhood news with her older sister. Her sister was like her father. In other words, not like her. She hadn't been paying attention to the conversation so far.  
"It's such a shame he's leaving the town. I can't believe he'll be gone," Her father said. The girl looked up.  
"Who's leaving?" She asked. Her older sister looked at her.  
"Don't tell me you don't know.I thought he would have told you. Oh.He didn't want to tell you. He wanted to avoid you so his heart wouldn't get soft and he'd rethink this," Her sister said. The younger girl stood up and her chair fell to the floor.  
"Nefertiti.You don't mean." The young girl said. She started walking towards the door. Her father grabbed her wrist.  
"Get some sense girl! He did this because it would be easier for the both of you," Her father said. The girl glared at him.  
"Dad, I'm not like you. My life won't end. Yours will. We are one father. I'll be in pain away from him; I'll suffer. He's the only other like me," She said. Pulling her wrist away, she ran towards the door, her alabaster hair flailing about her. She saw the figure down the way. She took a step forward, the rain muddling her light pink satin dress.  
".Dante." She called. The white haired man turned her direction slightly. He looked at her with only one eye.  
"Didn't I buy you that dress?" He asked. The girl looked at the frock she wore. She touched the skirt lightly.  
"Yes.you did, for my twenty second birthday two weeks ago," She said distantly. She closed her placid eyes and sighed.  
"I don't understand why you have to leave though," She murmured. She hiccupped and started to cry. She looked up and stared at Dante.  
"Just tell me something.I-," She said, but Dante's strong. gloved hand was on her mouth. He looked at her with weary eyes and spoke.  
"I know how you feel.but I myself am not sure how I feel. I'll see you later Saesai. Wait ten years for me. I'll be back." He said turning. Saesai looked after him. She grabbed his hand and asked, "Promise?" Dante turned to her and said, "Don't cry. You're much more beautiful when you smile. I promise." Saesai gave a smile weaker than her heart and let go of his hand. She fell to her knees and crystalline tears fell down her rose petal cheeks. She did wait. For ten years she waited.  
He didn't return.  
  
Sarah-Chan: I hope you like it! I'll be sure to post more if you Review! and BTW, It's pronounced Saw-ay-sigh...Ja ne! Dante: T-T Why me? 


End file.
